


Jealous

by Buckys_other_punk



Series: Jealous [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_other_punk/pseuds/Buckys_other_punk
Summary: Can one screw up ruin Y/N and Bucky’s marriage? How can jealousy play a major role in a person’s life and the impacts it has.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Jealous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This summary sucks I know, but this was originally posted on my tumblr blog and it was a hit over there. This first chapter was inspired by the song Jealous by Nick Jonas. I have no clue how to use this website so I'm gonna apologize in advance. Anyways hope you guys like this :)

He stared at her as she looked over her shoulder. She was beautiful, her (y/c/h) hair glistened under the sun. Her (y/c/e) eyes shined as she looked off into the distance. As he followed her gaze it landed on his best friend, Steve Rogers.

Why is he feeling this way? After all (Y/N) is married to Bucky. Looking over at his best friend as he glanced at his girl. Steve and (Y/N) looked at each other for longer than Bucky liked.

Bucky coughed to get his wife’s attention. She turn to look at him with her beautiful smile. He gave her a hesitant smile back. They continued eating their food. He needed to focus on their instructions. Steve, (Y/N) and him were on a mission to spy on a person who supposedly was working for HYDRA.

~Time Skip~

They arrived at the gala. The three all walked to the bar and waited for instructions from Natasha. The two boys were wearing tuxedos, Steve with a black one and Bucky with a dark blue tux. (Y/N) was in a beautiful long burgundy dress with a slit down the left side of her leg. (Y/N)’s (y/c/h) hair had perfect waves and if Bucky just met her he would instantly be in love again.

With the mission Natasha said that Bucky would be great to get information from the secretary of the man they were spying on. Steve and asked (Y/N) to dance so Bucky can do his task. (Y/N) gave a hesitant look at Bucky to make sure that it was ok with him. He just smiled and nodded for her to dance with his friend. The two began to sway along the music on the dance floor. Bucky went to find the secretary. When he approached her, she smiled and lifted her drink at him. He smiled she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his wife. “Why would a beautiful lady be drinking alone at a bar?” he asked politely. She smiled and shrugged. Bucky pulled her to the dance floor and they began to sway. Bucky tried to investigate her, fishing out information important to the mission.

(Y/N) saw her husband dancing with another girl. She knew it was just for the mission, but she still felt hurt. Steve noticed (Y/N) looking at his best friend with a sad look. Steve started to cheer (Y/N) up and she began to laugh loudly. This was not unnoticed by Bucky, but he realized she was probably jealous of him dancing with another woman, right? He continued to talk to the secretary and she began to flirt with him. Bucky being coy he began to flirt to. It was in his nature and sometimes he doesn’t even know he’s flirting. The secretary began to pull him away from the party and out into the balcony. She began to get all touchy-feely with him. He was a bit intoxicated, but he didn’t mind. In his eyes he just pictured his wife instead of this other woman in order to complete his task for the mission. 

(Y/N) had pulled away from dancing with Steve and began to look for her husband. She went outside to the balcony and Steve was hot on her trail. There they were kissing. Bucky pulled away from the other woman. (Y/N) walked up to Bucky, smacked him and as she tried to hold her tears she took off her wedding ring and threw it at him. She went back inside to the party. Steve looked at his best friend shook his head in disappointment and walked back inside to find (Y/N).

There she was sitting, at the bar, alone drinking her sorrows away. Steve walked up to her and sat next to her. Steve had always been jealous of his best friend when he started to date (Y/N). He found her beautiful when he first saw her in the training area with Natasha. He looked over at her and she gave him a sad smile. A single tear ran down her face and she downed her alcoholic drink. She waved at the bartender to get her another drink. Steve gave (Y/N) a hug and tried to comfort her and this is where she began to sob.

Bucky still stood outside on the balcony. He saw his best friend comfort his wi- well he hopes she still would be his wife. Looking at the two sitting at the bar Bucky knew it should be him tending to his crying wife and apologizing to her, but he could move. He was scared that this was his final draw. He was jealous. Why was it always Steve who can comfort his wife in a way he never could? Bucky walked back to the secretary with a cloudy gaze.

“Who was that?” she said.

“Nobody.” he replied sternly.

Jealously was only the beginning. Bucky knew he could never make it up to (Y/N).


	2. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after that situation? How do Bucky and Y/N feel after that disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the song Close by Nick Jonas.  
> I'm sorry these summaries suck guys, I legit cannot write summaries without spoiling stuff...

He didn't know what was coming over him. The next thing he knew he has in a bed with the secretary form the gala. He was laying on the bed thinking about what happened with his wife. What has he done?

Now here is (Y/N) laying in her bed. Her makeup was smeared and hair was a mess. She turned from her side to look up at the ceiling of the hotel room. She heard faint snoring. She turned her head to see Steve in the other bed next to her still in his suit. His back was facing her and he was still asleep. She looked over at the clock 5:45 AM. She sighed looking back at her ceiling tears forming in her eyes.

Both Bucky and (Y/N) asked the same question, What happened that night? Each one thought this question over and over again. They have been so happy for many years. Their wedding was beautiful and all their friends were there. Natasha was (Y/N)'s maid of honor and Steve was Bucky's best man. How could this one screw up affect their marriage?

It was now 7:30 AM, Bucky got up from the bed trying not to wake the secretary. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked up to the mirror at his reflection. He didn't recognize the man staring back at him. A single tear went down his face. He heard a noise, wiped his face dry and went back to the room to check the woman in his bed. She smiled seductively at him and told him to get back into bed. He smiled, but paused. Should I really be doing this? He cleared his mind, but had a final thought. She's probably with Steve in his bed right now. With the jealousy overcoming his mind he walked to the woman on his hotel bed with an animalistic smirk.

Maybe they needed space apart? (Y/N) thought to herself. Did she do something wrong in their marriage? She questioned herself so much she began to cry again. Steve woke up from his slumber hearing muffled sobs. He turned around to see his best friend's wife sobbing. He got up from his bed and went into (Y/N)'s to comfort her. She noticed his presence and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back up and down gently. Steve's jealousy of Bucky's happy marriage was strong and gave each other way to much attention, but now? He wouldn't know how to explain how he felt. Bucky should be here instead of him.

~Time Skip to 10 AM~

Natasha had told the three to meet her at the hotel's restaurant. Before the meeting (Y/N) had contacted Natasha saying that she wasn't feeling well and said she would go back to the tower. Natasha said it was fine as long as she will be careful and get back safely. Steve and Bucky were quiet when Natasha was asking them what had happened to (Y/N). She gave up on asking them and went back to the mission. They had successfully taken down the person working for HYDRA and his henchmen (including the secretary lol). Apparently they were plotting on a way to bomb the Stark Tower and its surrounding buildings.

~Back at Stark Tower~

Bucky and (Y/N) have become very distant. This became noticed by everyone. Steve was there trying to comfort the two, but Bucky didn't want his friend's help. (Y/N) on the other had locked herself in her room and everyone tried to get her to come out. She hadn't left her room, even to get food and socialize with the others. This was 5 days ago. Nobody knew that (Y/N) had disappeared.


	3. Champagne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did you meet the Bucky and Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Champagne Problems by Nicky Jonas (yes I know another Nick Jonas song)
> 
> So this chapter is basically the backstory of how you met the guys.

*Flashback to 5 Years Ago*

Bucky had always loved to go out to bars and clubs with his friends. As Sam, Steve and Bucky walked to The Raven’s Eye Bucky and Sam were going to be Steve’s wingmen for the night. Same was always flirting with women, but is looking for a strong relationship with a girl. Bucky had a girl he was “dating” well let’s just say they didn’t really talk much. Steve had been all gloomy since Sharon left him for some dude named Jack Porter. As the boys walked through the bar doors they found empty seats near the center. “Sooo, we gonna look for some lucky girl for Stevie here, Bucky?” Sam said with a coy smile.“ I don’t know man.” Steve said somber. Sam and Bucky looked at each other then back to their friend.

“Steve you gotta forget about her man. She was just using you, Steve.” Bucky said. Steve sighed looking back at his two friends as they both smiled at him. “Fine.” Steve said in defeat. “What club are we going to?” Sam smiled and got up as the other two followed in his footsteps. They arrived at The Den and walked past the line forming to enter the club. Steve and Bucky were a bit worried of passing the patient people waiting to get in. Sam walked up to the bodyguard in front of the entrance showing off who he was and that he’s “on the list.” The bodyguard looked at the three questionably them back at the list and nodded for them to go in. As they entered the club multiple people were dancing and drinking. Sam looked at the two and said with a wink “Well I bid you both adieu. I’m going to look for Mrs. Wilson.” With that Sam disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies. Steve and Bucky walked over to the bar to get drinks.

As Bucky called over the bartender for drinks Steve looked around the club uneasily. Bucky took notice of this and tried to build up his confidence. “Ok Steve look around, any girl peaking your interest?” Bucky said happily. Steve looked around and laid his eyes on a girl with (y/h/c) hair and her back was facing the two. Bucky followed his friend’s gaze to the girl who was wearing a black tight dress with an opening on the back and lower back as well. She was talking to another girl that was with her. “I don’t think I can do this Buck.” Steve said helplessly. “No man, you got this. Just be yourself Steve, be the you that Sharon never acknowledged.” Bucky said to his friend.”Ok. I got this.” Steve said to himself and slowly walked over to the girl with confidence. He tapped her shoulder and she turn with a smile on her face. “Can I help you?” the mystery girl said. “Well your name would be nice.” Steve said confidently with a smirk. “If you buy me a drink maybe I’ll tell you, handsome.” she said with an equal amount of confidence. Steve smiled and raised his hand to get the bartender’s attention signaling him for more drinks. The night went on and the mystery girl had talk to Steve almost all night before her friend had to pull her away. Both were highly intoxicated and couldn’t even walk straight. Steve met up with Sam and they both were looking for Bucky, but he was never to be seen. They even called their other friend, but yet again nothing.

Bucky had been flirting with the same mystery girl that Steve was talking to and he had completely forgot about that. They were both drunk and one thing led to another and they both ended up in the same bed. She was still asleep on his bed and Bucky was just thinking. He knew he made a mistake, he was in a relationship…if you would call it that, but this nameless girl. She was different from any girl he has ever been with. She was special, no she was exceptional and Bucky knew it. Bucky wasn’t talking about the sex, well it was better than any other time he had sex, but back to the point. She was just different and Bucky felt something with her. Not like any other girl he has ever been with. There was a unspeakable spark between them.

As you woke up you saw the man next to you awake. You looked over at him and as he felt your gaze he looked back at you. You both smiled kindly at one another. “Last night was nice,” you said “even though I don’t really remember half of it.” you chuckled and he did too. “I wish I would have gotten to know you before we had sex.” he said truthfully. You understood what he was saying and nodded in agreement. “Give me your phone.” you said. He looked at you questionably, but followed your orders and gave you his phone. You typed your name and number for him. He looked at the new contact with the name (Y/N)🍕. “What’s with the pizza emoji?” he asked you as you were gathering your clothes off the ground. “I like pizza.” you said smiling. “Maybe one day you could get me some.” you added with a wink. He smiled and got his boxers off the ground and helped you get your belongings. “What a gentleman.” you said laughing a bit. Right when you were about to leave you said “Wait, I honestly don’t remember your name.” He smiled and said “I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky.” You smiled and said “Bucky that is an interesting name. Well Bucky, I hope you call and I am sorry for leaving so quickly, but my friend is blowing up my phone.” you laughed and so did Bucky. He smiled and kissed your cheek as you left his room. “(Y/N)” Bucky said to himself. “Bucky” you said in your head as you left the building.

Steve couldn’t remember the girl from two weeks ago. He was too drunk to remember. As he got dressed to start training he saw a woman sparing with Nat and as slowly turn Steve realized who the girl was. It was the mystery girl from that night. The girl that never told him her name. She moved gracefully on the mat dodging all of Nat’s punches. Clint and Sam were watching the two women fight. Steve strolled in and walk standing next to the other two men. With a swift movement the mystery girl pinned Nat down and was on top of her. Nat patted the mat signaling that she gave up. The mystery girl smiled and began to stand up. Putting her hand out to help Nat get up as well. Tony then came into the training area and began clapping. “That was awesome!” he said happily. “Nobody and I mean nobody can pin down Nat. What’s your name kid?” Tony asked the mystery girl. “It’s (Y/N) Mr. Stark.” she replied. “Well (Y/N) how would you like to be part of the team? I’ve read over your file and its really impressive. You’ve worked for the FBI for 2 years and then for the CIA for 4 years after that.” Tony added. “Damn girl!” Sam said in amazement. (Y/N) just chuckled a bit and said with a smile “I would be honored to join the team Mr. Stark.” 

As (Y/N) began to exit the training area Steve had followed and stopped her. “(Y/N)?” She turned around “Yeah?” “I don’t know if you remember me from the club a couple weeks ago, but I would like to properly introduce myself. I’m Steve Rogers.” he said with a smile. (Y/N) smiled back, “Nice to meet you again Steve. I’m (Y/N) as you already know and I’m going to be working with you soon.” Steve smiled and said “I am thrilled to see your skills in action.” You looked at him with your eyebrows scrunched. “I-I didn’t mean like that. I meant your combat skills.” Steve chuckled nervously. You laughed “It’s ok Steve. I understood what you said.” Nat walked past the two and signaled (Y/N) to follow her. (Y/N) nodded and said o Steve “Well I’ have to go now. I’ll see you later, handsome.” She winked at Steve and began to follow Natasha. Steve stood there in awe watching the girl walk away from him. He smiled and walked back to the training area to work out.

Bucky texted (Y/N) asking her if she wanted to go out for lunch. Bucky had just came back from a mission with Wanda and Vision. He had been thinking about (Y/N) throughout the whole mission. He picked the perfect place to go Bleecker Street Pizza. Bucky told her to dress in a casual apparel and said he was going to treat her to her favorite food. Bucky told Steve about his date with a girl he hooked up with before his mission. He told his friend to keep watch on the door as he was getting ready. Steve was sitting on the couch and he heard the doorbell ring. He began to stand up from his spot and walked to the door opening it. As he began to welcome Bucky’s date he looked up to the girl in awe. There stood the girl he flirted with at the nightclub. The girl that had recently joined a part of his team. The girl that he wanted to go on a date with. (Y/N).


	4. Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell did you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Find You by Nick Jonas.
> 
> Sidenote: I have no clue what to write on these chapter summaries lol

Steve gave up on helping his best friend. He wanted to check up on (Y/N) and try and convince her to come out of her room. He knocked on the door, “(Y/N)? Please come out and eat something it’s been days.” No response. He sighed as he twisted the knob and he enter the room. He looked around looking for the girl he liked. He began to panic, looking everywhere and she wasn’t there.

Steve was furious. He had thought that Bucky had done something even more hurtful to (Y/N). He stormed into the gym where Bucky was training. Bucky was sparing with Sam in the center of the gym and Clint was observing. “WHERE THE HELL IS SHE BUCKY?” he yelled at his so called best friend. All three men stopped what they were doing and looked at Steve questionably. Steve walked up face to face with Bucky and pulled at his shirt with a clenched fist.

Bucky was astonished at what Steve said. “What the hell are you talking about?” he replied shoving Steve’s clenched fist off his shirt. Sam and Clint were utterly confused. Steve looked around at the others in astonishment. “I can’t believe you Bucky!” Steve scoffed and said “I went to check up on (Y/N) and surprisingly her room was unlocked. I called out her name and she wasn’t there.” Steve sighed, “Bucky, I’ve checked the entire tower and she’s gone.”

“Maybe she went out to get air.” Bucky huffed. “Bucky, just think for one goddamn minute. How long has she been in her room for?” Steve replied. Bucky and the other two stared blankly at Steve. Steve yelled, “5 Days! 5 DAYS GUYS!” All three men looked at one another in astonishment. “We have to start looking for her.” Clint said. Steve and Sam nodded in agreement with Clint and began to exit the training area.

Bucky remained in his spot. Blinking in shock. How could this happen? Bucky began to walk out of the gym, but stopped. He thought to himself, Was this all because of me? He exhaled and looked at his reflection near the exit door. He pulled a chain from under his shirt. Attached to the chain was (Y/N)’s wedding ring. The beautiful diamonds glistened under the lights of the gym. The same wedding ring she threw at him. Bucky felt a single tear go down his face and land in his hand next to the ring. (Y/N) please be alright. He said to himself.

They used the Avenger’s database to find (Y/N), but she was never to be seen. Everyone at the tower tried to help find their friend. Natasha and Clint traveled around the world trying to find any clues of (Y/N)’s whereabouts. Bruce and Tony tried their best to use all the knowledge they had to find her. Bucky and Steve did everything in their power to find their girl. Steve was so worried and stayed up every night to find the girl he liked. Bucky on the other hand tried to remain calm, but his fear of (Y/N) dead got to him. Each night he would have the same dream, it was a replay on the mission that broke them apart.

There she was…Where was she? She looked around, but all she saw as darkness. She looked up at the sky and saw a full moon. You see you would imagine a beautiful full moon all bright and white, but no. The moon and stars were all one color...Blood Red. Her eyes widened in awe. Where the hell is she?


	5. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes looking for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Voodoo by you guessed it Nick Jonas.  
> I used google translate for the Romanian so please don't com at me..

The entire Avengers team has been looking for (Y/N) for almost 5 months. Bucky and Steve hadn’t given up. They were the two who were searching for you the most. As they both entered the Avengers Tower. Tony greeted them both and ushered them to the lab.

“Guys look at this.” Tony told the two as he pointed at the computer screen. “Banner and I may have located where (Y/N) is.” Both Steve and Bucky had wide eyes looking at the screen. A map showed on the screen with a blinking red dot and a location, Bucharest, Romania.

Bucky, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint all went to Romania. They all dressed in disguises to try and find out any information about your location. Bucky had been walking along the market side. He stopped by a small stand with an older gentleman running it.

“Bună seara. {Good evening.}” Bucky said to the old man.

“Bună seară, d-le. cum ești tu? {Good evening, sir. How are you?}” the old man replied.

“Sunt bine. Mă întrebam dacă ați văzut această femeie? {I’m good. I was wondering if you have seen this woman?}” Bucky said as he held up a picture of you and him on your guys’ wedding day.

The old man looked around like he was being watched. He waved Bucky over to come behind the stand. “Am văzut-o pe femeia asta acum câteva zile. ea a fost luată de unii bărbați cu un caracatiță care arăta simbolul pe brațele lor. {I saw that woman a few days ago. she was taken by some men with a octopus looking symbol on their arms.}” he told Bucky in a hushed voice.

“Poți să-mi spui unde au luat-o? {Can you tell me where they took her?}” Bucky asked the man.

“Există zvonuri că există tuneluri peste tot în București, însă ascunză-torul principal unde acești oameni sunt sub Muzeul Național de Artă. {There are rumors that there are tunnels allover Bucharest, but the main hideout where those people are is under the National Museum of Art.}” the elder replied.

Bucky nodded and said “Mulțumesc. {Thank you}.” As he walked away he told the team what the man had said to him. They all agreed that they would spread out as they looked in the tunnels.

*In the tunnels*

Bucky and Steve stuck together while investigating the tunnels. They saw a bright light source and followed it. As they drew near what they saw broke both their hearts. There you lied on a metal operation table and wires hooked all over your body. They both rushed to your side.

“(Y/N)!” Bucky yelled as he tried to wake you up. Steve had called the others and told them where you guys were. Bucky had tears in his eyes.

And all my life

Can’t hold on to you this tight

Phasin’ you out

Just a face in the crowd, baby

As the others came Tony was the first to see your state. Natasha and Clint behind him inspecting the area.

“There is nobody here.” Clint informed the others. Natasha started to inspect the computers with Tony. Tony walked up to your body and began to slowly take off the wires.

“I have a theory on what’s wrong with (Y/N)” Tony said. “We gotta go to Wakanda, their tech is the only way to see if I’m right.” he added. Bucky nodded as he wiped his tears away. He lifted up your body holding you tightly as he carried you back to the quinjet. Steve trailed behind his friend. He wanted to be the one that rescued you. The one who gets to carry you back to safety. Natasha walked next to him and patted his back.

“It’ll be alright Steve.” she said lovingly and soft. He nodded in with hope. She would never know how he felt towards you. Towards the girl he loves, but can never have.

*In Wakanda*

You laid in the examine room with Bucky sitting next to you. “Come on (Y/N) please be ok.” Bucky whispered to you. Steve was also in the room, but near the door. Outside of your room Tony thanked one of the Wakandan doctors and walked in.

“My theory was right. While examining all the wires that was attached to (Y/N) and the program that was open on the computers back in Bucharest, a serum was injected into her bloodstream. Her health is perfectly fine and nothing is wrong with her. That serum fucks with people’s minds, but it’s up to (Y/N) to wake up.” Tony said to Bucky and Steve. Bucky nodded and Steve quickly exited the room. Tony patted Bucky’s back lovingly. “It’ll be alright. (Y/N) is strong, Bucky. She’ll be back in no time.” Tony insured his teammate as he began to exit the room. Bucky smiled at Tony’s comment and focused his gaze back at you.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry.” he sighed with tears. “If you can hear me, I just want you to know that I made a mistake. Kissing that fucking woman. I was caught under her spell of temptations and slept with her. Doll, I’m sorry.” his tears became more plentiful and he was sniffing. “I am a fucking idiot to fall for that. You are the most amazing woman I have ever fallen in love with. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife. I hope when you wake up you can forgive me. I love you (Y/N), please come back to me.”

Steve was outside of your room looking through the window. He saw Bucky talking to you and crying. Steve didn’t want to feel jealous anymore, but he couldn’t help it. He cared for you and wanted what’s best for you. A single tear ran down his face. “(Y/N) I know your heart belongs to Bucky, I know that, but I love you and I want you to be ok.” he said in to himself.

*In the mystery land*

(Y/N) had been running from this shadow figure for what seemed liked years. She was tired of running. She is a fucking fighter. She gave up on running and wants to kill this beast. She stopped to the place where she first entered this horrid place. Hearing a loud shriek signaling that the monster was getting close. Then out of nowhere two weapons appeared with a sign that said ’choose one.’ “Fuck that shit.” she said aloud and got both the gun and knife. The monster drew closer and they were now both face to face. The monster lunged at her and she dodged the attack and use the gun to wound the beast first. As it fell to the ground she used the knife to stab it in the heart. Suddenly the blood red moon turned white. She looked down at her hands to see the blood that came from the creature. As she looked back at the shadowy figure that had been chasing her. It began to morph into an exact image of her. She killed the beast that was herself. The dead figure turned to ash and the desolate forest began to go disappear. She looked to the lake and an opening with a bright light appeared at the center. She walked over the opening with a questionable look, but began to go towards it. As she drew near she was blinded by the light.

As you began to wake up you saw two figures above you. The two men, Bucky and Steve, they looked at (Y/N) in astonishment.

“She’s awake.” Bucky said. “Go get someone, Steve.” Steve nodded as he quickly exited the room and looked for a doctor. “Hey (Y/N). Hey, Doll. Do you remember me?” he asked you.

You stared at him as the memories of you and him flooded your mind. “Bucky?” you asked. He nodded yes to your response and kissed your hand. Steve then came back in the room with a doctor. “Steve?” you asked again and Steve nodded.

“Yeah (Y/N), it’s me Steve.” he replied with a smile. The doctor began examining you and the two men were forced to wait outside of our room. Bucky protested and yelled at the doctor saying that he was your husband and he is obligated to stay with you, but the doctor insisted. The doctor then began to ask you questions about yourself. You answered them correctly and calm.

“(Y/N) do you know what happened when you were went missing?” he said calmly.

“Umm. I remember walking to a subway to go to New York City. As I arrived at the subway a person grabbed me and shoved me against a wall. Three other men came by the first person’s side and injected me with something. I remember my vision going blurry, they out a bag over my head and I knocked out. I don’t remember anything after that.” you said quietly. The doctor nodded.

“Now (Y/N), do you know how long you were missing?” he asked. You shook your head no. “You’ve been gone for 5 months.” You looked at him in awe. “Well Hydra were the ones that had taken you based on what Mr. Stark has said. He said they inject you with this serum that messes with your mind or innermost subconscious. My final question is what happened in your mind? Was it a peaceful or horrible state?” he asked. You looked at him frightened.

“It was terrible.” you said quietly with a tear falling. Bucky and Steve were outside of your room looking through the mirror. When Bucky saw you shed a tear he ran into your room. Bucky told the doctor that that was enough time. Steve stayed in his position. The doctor nodded and exited the room. Tony appeared and walked up to the doctor. They both were talking in hushed voices. All Steve heard from the conversation was Tony asking “Do you think she’s the same (Y/N) we know or someone…something else?” With that Steve looked at the two and they began to walk away from your room and into the doctor’s office. He then looked back in your room to see you can Bucky holding hands. Steve walked into your room and Bucky and you looked over at him. He smiled and Bucky stood up telling his friend that he was going to ask the doctor a question. The doctor and Tony exited the office and Bucky walked up to the two.

“Is she gonna be able to go back home?” Bucky asked the doctor and he nodded yes. Tony smiled happily or tried his best to do so and Bucky noticed this, but put it off. They all went back to your room and told you that you were good to go back to the tower. You had a small smile and looked over at the two men you cared for the most. Bucky and Steve.

*A week later back at the Avengers Tower*

There was something off about (Y/N) and everyone notice this. She kept to herself more than usual. Tony had another mission for Bucky and Steve. The boys wanted you to tag along, to get you out of the tower and doing your usual routine. They both walked to where your room that was moved closer to the lab so Bruce can keep a close eye on you. As they drew near Bucky knocked on the door and entered. You were sitting in the corner of the room holding your most prized possessions, weapons, a gun and knife. You looked up at the two with terror. Screaming telling them something is wrong on the inside, but you were so scared so your facial expression said you were fine.


	6. Say (All I Need)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was your relationship with the boys like in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Say (All I Need) by One Republic [finally not a Nick Jonas Song lol]
> 
> So this chapter is more backstory in your POV  
> Also this is chapter is longer than the others so yea

*Flashback to 5 years ago*

You and Bucky have been dating for about 3 months now. Nothing that serious you thought, since your relationship with Bucky was still fresh…well besides the 24 hour sex. You’ve been working on a mission with Nat and Clint for about a month and just arrived back to the tower. Bucky was with Bruce to make improvements for his arm.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., Do you know where Bucky is?” you asked aloud.

“Yes Ms. (Y/L/N), Bucky is in the lab with Dr. Banner. Would you like me yo summon him for you?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

“No it’s fine F.R.I.D.A.Y. I’ll just go there.” you replied. As you walked near the lab you heard voices talking. Entering the lab Bucky was on an exam table and Bruce looking over his metal arm. They were video chatting with Tony about whatever. Tony was the first to notice you entrance.

“Agent (Y/L/N).” Tony said calmly looking your way. The other two both turned in your direction.

“(Y/N), I have to talk to you.” Bucky said sternly. You were taken back by his tone and your small smile went away. You nodded as he directed you to the living room area.

“What’s wrong Bucky? You’re scaring me.” you said quietly.

“I have to go on a mission (Y/N).” he said sadly.

“Ok, how long are you going to be gone for?” you asked.

“That’s the thing, (Y/N). Umm…I’m going to be gone for 9 months.” he paused. “Tony said he wanted me and Banner to go with him to England to get some leads on HYDRA.”

“Well, why can’t I go with you guys?” you asked.

“I’m sorry (Y/N). Tony said he just wanted us three to go.” he sighed. “(Y/N), I don’t know if I could do a long distance relationship. I know we’ve been dating for 3 months and it has been great, but…” Bucky hesitated, “I think we just need a break.” he avoided eye contact through his whole plea. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I gotta get packing.” he sighed as he rushed out of the lab.

Bucky began to pack up for the mission. He felt guilty for putting an end to your guys’ relationship. When he finished packing up his stuff and exited his room. As he began to walk away from his room he passed your door. He set down his suitcase and stood at the closed door. He looked a the door and raised his hand about to knock. He paused and though “Maybe she’s mad at me…I shouldn’t say anything to hurt her even more.” He stepped away from your door and began to walk towards the elevators.

Meanwhile, you sat in your room thinking as tears began to fall down your face. “Why the hell are you feeling sad (Y/N). It was bound to happen. You are a strong independent woman, fuck him for ending your relationship.” you said to yourself as you took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. You exited your room seeing the elevator doors close.

About 2 months Bucky left you were trying to forget about the whole breakup situation and trained to keep your mind out of the gutter. You were throwing punches at a punching bag while Sam held the back of it to keep it from moving around.

“So, (Y/N) I heard you are single again.” he said with a devilish smirk. You happily scoffed at his remark and nodded yes. “I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime?” he asked.

“I’m very flattered Sam, but I’m just trying to recover and find myself.” you said kindly. He nodded understanding and his shoulder slumped a bit. “But hey, we could go and get a drink sometime. Maybe find you a girl.” you said winking at Sam.

He laughed. “Yeah, I like that. Hey who knows you could probably be a better wingman than Steve and Bucky combined. I mean your a woman and you know how other women think.” he said happily. You both finished your training and began to exit the gym. As you left you waved Sam goodbye as you headed to the kitchen to get a snack. When you walked into the kitchen Steve was there making breakfast. It looked like he just came back from a jog.

“Hey soldier. What you making there?” you asked Steve. He turned around smiling at you showing you his breakfast.

“Hey (Y/N), oh, I uh got some fruit from the farmers market that’s near here and decided they would go good with some yogurt. I still got some leftover fruits. You want me to make you some?” he asked you politely.

You shook your head no and said “Nah, its fine I’ll just take some of yours.” You smiled as you got a spoon and dipped it into his yogurt bowl. He looked at you in shock like you kicked a innocent dog or cat. You were always super friendly with Steve. You also sorta kinda had a small crush on him when you first started working with the Avengers, but your crush on him dialed down when you began to date Bucky. Now that Bucky ended his relationship a few months ago you’ve began to notice how kind Steve was to you. As you ate your spoonful of yogurt and fruit Steve copied you and began to eat.

“So, (Y/N), how was training with Sam?” he asked you.

You chuckled and said “He’s ok, but I think I’m gonna ask Nat to spar with me again. I feel bad for kicking Sam’s ass for the past couple of days.”

“Well, I’m kinda glad I get my jogging buddy back.” he laughed. You chuckled at his comment and put your spoon in the sink. “You know I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I feel like I never see you during the day, you’re always so busy.” he said as you walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“Yeah, I’d like that Steve.” you said smiling.

*Later that evening*

You walked up to Steve’s room and knocked on his door. He opened his door slightly and realizing that it was you he open his door wide. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” he asked you and looking at what you were wearing. “What are you wearing? I-I mean it’s beautiful and you look gorgeous and-” you cut Steve off by holding you hand up.

“Steve, you said you wanted to go out…So why not now? We could go get some food from that one fancy restaurant that Tony always bugs us all about. I also swiped Tony’s mastercard from him before he left.” you said with a smile. Steve chuckled at your comment and motioned for you to enter his room.

“I’ll get dressed. You can wait in here.” he said. You looked around his room and everything was tidy and clean. Walking to his desk and seeing a small notepad with a list of things. As you read over the list you smiled taking note that one day you would binge watch Star Wars with Steve. Steve came out of his bathroom with his matching navy blue suit. You stared at Steve for what felt like the longest time. “Is this ok?” he asked you shyly.

“Oh my god! Steve you look awesome!” you said happily. “Let’s go and spend Tony’s money” you laughed.

“Alright let’s go.” Steve said happily.

*Later at the restaurant*

After you and Steve were close to finishing your food you suggested something. “So Steve, why don’t we go the the club around the corner. You know find yourself a girl. We could bring Sam with us too, apparently I’m his wingwoman.” you chuckled as you “paid” for the food.

Steve nodded and pulled out his phone. “I guess I should call Sam then.” he laughed.

The waiter returned with Tony’s card and asked “I’ve noticed that Mr. Stark isn’t here. May I ask why or how you have his card or should I call over my manager?” You shook your head no.

“Oh, no I’m sorry. I’m Tony’s daughter (Y/N) and he gave me his card for the weekend. So I decided to go out to dinner with my boyfriend.” you lied sounding fake concerned. “Please don’t call your manager over, my dad would kill me if he knew I’m dating someone who he doesn’t know. My dad is very strict.” you added to the lie. The waiter nodded.

“I’m sorry miss. I didn’t know Mr. Stark had a daughter. Let me get you our speciality chocolate cake of course on the house.” he apologized scurrying to the kitchen. You looked over at Steve smiling.

“Well, Ms. Stark I’m glad to be your unknown boyfriend.” he chuckled.

“Hey, at least we got free dessert!” you said giddy. The waiter came back with the cake and two forks. You and Steve shared the cake and once you finished you both exited the restaurant with you arms linked. “Oh is Sam going to be joining us?” you asked Steve and he nodded yes. As the two of you arrived at the club Sam was already in the line waiting for you guys. He waved over at you and Steve. “Hey Sam, I guess your wingwoman came to the rescue afterall.” you laughed and so did he.

“Yeah, I’m actually happy that you are gonna help me out. Seeing that you are busy with someone else.” he whispered at you so Steve wouldn’t hear. You shoved him away. “Hey, you know it’s true. The only thing is I wish this fucking line would move.” he yelled over the crowd. You and Steve laughed at him. You looked at the bounce of the club recognizing the face.

“Follow me guys.” you said leading the two gentlemen to the front of the line. “Henry? Is that you? Oh my god it is!!” you smiled and so did the bouncer.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N) as I like and breathe! Long time no see girl!” he replied in a friendly tone. Henry was a super buff guy (like most bouncers of the bouncers that worked there), but he was a very nice person when you get to know him. “Who do you got here? Getting into trouble again I suppose?” he added and you blushed.

“Oh no, these two are my friends. I’m their wingwoman for the night.” you said. “Do you think you could let an old friend in?” you asked.

“Uhhh,” he paused looking at you, but you gave him your best puppy dog eyes and he sighed, “yeah you can go in. Just don’t tell my boss.” he winked at you pulling moving aside to let you guys in. You smiled and kissed his cheek and you lead both Steve and Sam into the club and up to the bar.

“What just happened?” Sam asked and Steve nodded in agreement. You waved the bartender over ordering a whiskey.

“Oh you mean Henry?” you asked the pair and the nodded. “Well we use to work together.” you said calmly.

“Umm, where?” Sam asked.

“Here.” you said and the two had a questioned look. “I was the person who would kick people out if they became to rowdy and if they would decline or ever so much as touch me I would beat their ass (a/n: basically like Ronda Rousey in Expendables 3).” you said confidently smirking as the bartender gave you your drink and you downed it. You ordered another and they two men looked at you.

“Huh, that kinda explains your aggressiveness.” Steve said quietly, but you heard him and shoved him.

“HEY! I am not aggressive!” you yelled and the two laughed at your assertiveness. “Whatever! Sam did you find some poor girl that has to listen to you talk about how great you are?” you asked for friend.

“Ouch, but yeah that girl over there with the black dress.” he pointed at a table near the bodies of dancing people. You nodded taking note and downing your second drink, you stood up from your chair and began to walk near the girl. Sam and Steve saw you talking to the girl. “She better do me right.” Sam said to Steve and he chuckled. As you were talking to the girl the guys both ordered drinks from the bartender. You began to walk back you winked at Sam. Then the girl looked over and began to walk towards Sam. “Hello there.” Sam said confidently and she giggled. She took his hand and brought him to the other dancing bodies.

“What did you say to her?” Steve asked as he sipped his drink.

“Oh I just said he was an Avenger and saves the world.” you replied smiling ordering yet another drink. The rest of the night was a blur, but you knew that you went home with someone.

*Early in the Morning*

You woke up with an excruciating headache. You groaned you felt something heavy around your small frame. As you turned you saw the person who was next to you. Steve Fucking Rogers. You were mentally screaming. Slowly moving his hand off your stomach you got of his bed and tried to find you clothes. They were scattered everywhere. “Damn, I guess we had a good time.” you said in your mind. Even though you didn’t really remember the sex all, you remembered was how much you liked it and being with Steve. Right when you got your dress off of the ground Steve noticed the absence of your presence in the bed.

“Rushing to get out of here?” Steve asked quietly and ashamed. You looked up at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry I’m rushing, but I just got out of a relationship and it’s your best friend for fucks sake. I just need some time to think. I’m sorry Steve.” you said sadly as you walked up to him and kissed his cheek. You quickly got your belongings and rushed out of his room running into your room. You dropped everything as you closed your door and with your back against the door you slid down into a sitting position. “What the fuck did I just do.” you said to yourself.

*Later that Afternoon*

“Maria, I need to clear my head. Can you please help me?” you sighed. She nodded at you a concerning look.

“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” she asked. “And what are you wearing!?!” she added pointing at your sweater. You looked down at your sweater.

“What? This? My nephew made this for me so back up.” you defended the ugly-ish sweater. “But I need your help.” You loved Maria she was your mentor when you first became an avenger and then the two of you became close friends.

“What is it?” she demanded and you sighed.

“I slept with Steve.” you said cowering a bit.

“Wait what? Nat owes me $20?” she snickered and you slapped her hand.

“Maria! Ugh, help me!!” you exclaimed and she laughed.

“Fine. How did this happen?” she asked you.

“We got drunk at a club and you know one thing led to another.” you replied.

“Damn, I wish that would happen to me.” she said silently so you wouldn’t hear, but you did. “Well what are your feelings towards Steve?” she asked another question.

“Steve is a sweetheart and is always nice to me.” you replied.

Maria nodded, “Ok, how do you feel about Bucky or should I say did you feel?” she asked you.

“When we were together he was great as well, but there was something different about him. Like good different. Even though he broke up with me which was stupid and I don’t understand why he did that still.” you said.

“Well then, who do you have more feelings for?” Maria asked you.

“I don’t know. They are both great guys, but I can’t choose.” you said sighing putting your head on the table with defeat.

“Well, I believe that you will make the right choice.” Maria said patting you shoulder. “Now let’s order you some food because I know that will cheer your up.” she added and you laughed agreeing.

You’ve been avoid Steve for days. You felt bad, but you were trying to escape the awkwardness. You’ve locked yourself in your room just thinking about what you should do. You sighed loudly and exited your room and walked to Steve’s room. You paused for a moment and right when you were about to knock on the door it opened quickly.

“Oh, (Y/N). Hi.” Steve said avoiding eye contact.

“Hey Steve.” you said. “We need to talk.” you continued walking past him and sitting on his make bed. He closed the door behind him and followed in your footsteps.

“You’re gonna talk about that night, right?” he asked you. As you looked at him you were about to cry, but you tried to keep it together.

“Yeah, I don’t think we should tell Bucky. I mean he’s your best friend for fucks sake, Steve.” you said keeping your calm and he nodded as he walked closer to you.

“Please tell you felt something when we were together for that short amount of time. Please (Y/N).” he said looking at you.

“I’m really sorry Steve, but I didn’t feel anything.” you lied. Of course you felt something. Steve was so sweet to you the entire night, but you felt like you cheated with Bucky (a/n: even tho he broke up witchu…i’m sorry for interrupting but like asdfghjkl).

“(Y/N), look into my eyes and say you didn’t feel anything.” he said grabbing you face forcing you to look at him.

“I didn’t feel anything.” you said sternly looking into the stupid, beautiful eyes. Steve has tears forming in his eyes and tried to hold yours back. You took his hands off of your face and slowly exited his room. “Just know Steve if something happened that night you met me things would be different.” you said as he exited his room closing the door. You had tears running down your face and walked to Maria’s room. She saw your state and hugged you as you sobbed into her shoulder.

*4 Months later*

Ever since your talk with Steve both of you were avoiding one another and everyone noticed, but didn’t say a word. It was hard to try and avoid one another, but whenever you did bump into one another you would have small talk. Both of you were slowly beginning to talk to one another, trying not to make it awkward.

Both you and Steve were talking in the kitchen as you both were eating lunch. Out of nowhere you both heard the elevator ding. You both looked to the doors opening an you saw the one and only James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. He exited the elevator, looked at the two of you and walked straight to his room. Both you and Steve looked at each other questionably. You got up walking to Bucky’s room and Steve was behind you. His door was closed. You knocked on it hoping he would open the door and luckily he did.

“Can we come in?” you asked and Steve behind you. He looked at the two of you and closed the door. Right when you were going to knock on the door again Steve stopped you.

“Let’s let him rest. He’s probably tired.” Steve said quietly and you nodded walking away.

*5 weeks later*

Bucky had been avoiding both you and Steve for the past weeks. You were on the couch binging some New Girl when Bucky came into the living room. He sat on the other side of the couch and began to watch with you. You looked over at him and he with you.

“We need to talk (Y/N).” he said. ‘That was never a good sign.’ you said to yourself. Your turned off the TV and showed Bucky your full attention. “I thought about what happened between us when I left for my mission.” he started and looked at your blank face nodding for him to continue. “I wanna tell you that I met someone in England and one thing led to another and we slept together.” he added.

“Why are you telling my this Bucky? You’re the one who broke up with me.” you said in reply.

“I know, but I wanted to tell you because a part of me felt like I cheated on you and it felt like I was being weighed down by all this guilt.” he paused. “And I kinda sorta said your name during sex with that girl.” he said looking down and you just laughed.

“Oh my god! That poor girl.” you said laughing. Bucky laughed at your comment as well.

“Yes well that didn’t last for long, but that wasn’t what I was thinking about for the past months.” he said and you nodded for him to continue. “I want to get back together with you. I know, I know before you stop me, I was wrong. I was stupid to break things up between us. We were great together and I regret everything. I missed you, I missed being with you, making you laugh and smile. I feel like I lost a part of me when I left you. I’m sorry (Y/N). Just know that I still love you and I’m sorry for what I did.” he finished sighing and about to get up from his seat. You stopped him and grabbed his face with you hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Looking at his shocked blue-ish grey eyes, you smiled.

“I forgive you, Bucky.But I have to think before I give you my answer.” you said quietly and he nodded as he got up from his seat and exiting the living room.

“What the fuck am I going to do now?” you said to yourself with some tears in your eyes.


End file.
